


bound in love for you.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Teenage Party (Stranger Things), well like 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: It sends chills through her    the idea and image of him grooming himself up or growing his hair out because she likes it, like one of those times where they're both wanting to say I love you but won't make themselves that vulnerable. It's sad just as much as it's cute.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	bound in love for you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so for reference, the characters are aged up in this and much older but I hope you like it!

"Bratty, bratty bitch," she murmurs, foot moving to nudge at where his crotch is, bound in rope and his whole body unidentifiable in the black leather bondage. She laughs at the noise that is garbled out from between his gagged lips, knowing where the bit crosses between his plump tiers as his head hangs between his shoulder blades. 

Mike is propped up on his knees, his whole body covered in leather bindings except for his head, which is bit-gagged and blindfolded and Max bites down the urge to grip him by his hair and pull his head back just to make him moan. He's grown his hair out since they were kids, allowing it to go and she wonders if it's because of their arrangement since the timeline of his hair growing longer began after an afterthought she had when she said she liked to tug on his hair when they were playing video games. 

It sends chills through her the idea and image of him grooming himself up or growing his hair out because she likes it, like one of those times where they're both wanting to say _I love you_ but won't make themselves that vulnerable. It's sad just as much as it's cute. 

She toes at where she can see his balls are before teasing, "Maybe I should crush these under my feet...might make you a better man." 

He squirms as though trying to get away from her, which makes her tempted to let him if only to see Mike Wheeler crawl for her. Max smiles, tilting her head before saying, "I'm going to get a sex toy to fuck you with. Just to put you into your proper place." 

He squirms again, another noise slipping out of his lips before Mike tries to speak and she taunts, "Beg." 

He tries to, through the gag and it's a mess of saliva and jumbled words, dripping from the bit. It makes her laugh again and she grips him by the hair before Max asks him, finally dropping the game,

"You want me to sit on your face now, baby?" 

He nods enthusiastically. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
